RWBY: The Golden Rose
by Lord Vortrex
Summary: A group that vanished eighty years ago has suddenly returned with the introduction of a boy lost in time, while our dear Ruby Rose deals with her own personal feelings. The following story takes place after the events of RWBY Volume 2 and does contain spoilers. Read at your own risk but enjoy regardless.
1. Chapter 1: Ancient Stories

_**RWBY**_

_**The Golden Rose**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Ancient Stories**

* * *

><p>Professor Port stood pacing in front of his class telling one of his longest stories yet, (He had obtained special permission from Ozpin, in order to tell the story in its entirety). Oddly enough this one was far more interesting than any of his other stories. It was about an old and powerful family, one that had never been to keen on the existence of the Faunus.<p>

"Nearly a hundred years ago now, an old family had started a group whose sole purpose was to subdue and control the Faunus population of Remnant. Thankfully after a failed takeover plot roughly eighty years ago, they disbanded and no one has heard a peep from them since. Though that's another story for another day."

Cardin raised his hand and Professor Port nodded to him. "Then what is this story about, sir?" Cardin's voice was swimming in sarcasm but Port didn't seem to notice.

"Why I'm glad you asked!" Cardin's head hit the desk with a resounding thud. "Our story is a tale of war, love, and betrayal. But it was a special kind of love… for it was forbidden love!" He nodded in approval as several students perked up at that, "Now then this group has been charged with numerous crimes, murder being the most common among them. They hunted Faunus with extreme prejudice; any Faunus they come across was tortured and almost always left for the Grimm to finish off."

Both Blake and Weiss shared the same look of disgust. They knew that the group wasn't actually gone, but neither spoke up.

"Just south of Atlas, was a rather successful community of Faunus. They had built their homes in trees, either with building onto the trees or hollowing them out. Anyway Atlas, which at the time was just beginning to thrive, was looking to expand and they needed a lot of lumber in order to do so." Port gave a little cough before continuing. "Now officially Atlas has apologized for its past… erm… transgressions but at the time this group controlled most of Atlas and was given the task of 'clearing' the land for the planned expansion. Needless to say the Faunus were unprepared and the event became one of the largest massacres in history. The few records that remain of that foul event claim that only three Faunus escaped , they split up each heading towards another kingdom. The one who went to Mistral was captured as he tried to muster up support against Atlas. The second one escaped to Vacuo lived in secrecy for many years before finally telling her story on her death bed. The last one never really made it, to this day no one knows what became of him, whether he was captured by that group or killed by Grimm, there's just no evidence as to where he went." Both Yang and Pyrrha raised their hands. "Yes, Ms. Nikos?"

"You never actually mentioned it but what was this group called?"

Professor Port looked at the class silently for a moment before saying, The White Axis Rose, most people simply referred to it as WAR. Ironic considering that they had practically declared war on all Faunus. Now then Ms. Xiao Long, your question please?"

"Yeah well… What part of your story had anything to do with forbidden love?" Several girls shouted in agreement, most noticeably Nora.

"Oh! Terribly sorry class, you see one of the leaders of WAR had a rather naïve daughter who visited the Faunus often. This information is a little sketchy as we have no idea where she disappeared to but we do know that her father was unaware of her secret trips but it's said that she fell in love with one of them. The popular theory is that the one she fell in love with was the Faunus that disappeared. Anyway the reason why the White Axis Rose attacked the village so quickly was to save face for the 'disgraced' leader. The daughter was said to have escaped but no one knows where she is or what became of her. And that's the story with the forbidden love. Any other questions? No? Alright then make sure you all read pages eighteen to thirty-seven. There will be a test next week.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fresh Hunt

**Honestly I am amazed at the sheer number of responses I got from the first chapter, though they were fanfic notifications about people following rather than actual reviews. Still I am glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter and I will try my best in order to get the chapters to you all as fast as I can.**

**Also on my profile page I will be posting notifications regularly such as how far I've gotten with a chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**A Fresh Hunt**

* * *

><p>Ruby was hanging upside down from her bed moaning, Blake and Weiss were calmly doing the work assigned by Peter Port with Weiss occasionally throwing erasers at Ruby every no and then in an attempt to shut her up, and Yang was staring at her scroll intently.<p>

By now Ruby had decided to start an eraser collection using the heaping mound of erasers growing below her, Weiss was now frantically searching for more erasers to when all of a sudden Yang shouted, "Found it!" The sudden shout caused Ruby to lose her grip on her bed and she fell head first into the mountain of erasers. Zwei happily bounded over to Ruby and began bouncing around the pile of erasers.

Blake looked over in fury in her eyes, she had been trying to finish the assignment but was losing her patience with all of the noise interrupting her. But the look of excitement in Yang's eyes quickly quelled her anger. Sighing heavily Blake said, "What were you even looking for?"

Yang smiled as she jumped up from her bed, "My proof! I thought that I'd heard that name before so I started looking through some old pictures. Here, look." She passed her scroll around, showing a picture of twin girls lying on the floor knocked out. One was dressed in white like an angel while the other red like a devil, both were wearing way too much make-up.

Weiss looked at Yang in mock irritation, "I thought we were going to avoid picking fights with random people?"

Yang, oblivious to Weiss' mocking tone, simply said, "Oh this was a while ago. Besides, this is what's really important." She pointed to the red twins shoulder, on it was a tattoo of a white rose with a sword as its stem.

Blake looked up at Yang, "Alright so you know a member of the White Axis Rose. So what?"

"Sooo… We can find out who the leader is and tell the authorities. Or better yet, we can beat the snot outta them ourselves!"

Both Ruby and Weiss looked tired all of a sudden but it was Ruby who spoke up, "But we just finished with Torchwick. I thought we all agreed on a break?"

Surprisingly Blake spoke up, "Why not, if we have an opportunity to be rid of another evil in the world, then why not take the chance?"

Yang grinned, " 'Atta girl! Come on! Who's with us?"

"I'll go." The girls jumped as they realized that Sun Wukong was once again outside their window. "Mind if I come in? It's kinda windy." Without waiting for an answer he swung himself into the room.

Weiss, glaring at him in a fury, shouted, "Sun! How long have you been there?"

"Yo, Ice Queen!" He looked down at his watch, which had a picture of a monkey pointing to the time, then said, "I dunno, like twenty minutes or so I guess."

Ruby and Weiss just looked at him incredulously while Blake walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Alright, Alright. I still want to help though. It's always fun working with you guys." The 'Ice Queen' glared at him and he raised his arms in defense. "It's always fun working with you girls." Weiss nodded and he lowered his arms.

Yang clapped her hands, "Alright so it's decided then. Blake, Sun and I will begin our investigation! While you two stay and do everyone's homework!"

With that the three of them disappeared in a flash. Weiss face palmed in irritation and Ruby groaned as she collapsed onto her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Calls

**On my profile page is a link to my account on Archive Of Our Own which will be getting any supplementary information. (Character sheets, backgrounds, etc.) Though at the time this chapter is going up there really isn't anything there yet. So please be patient and I'll get them up eventually. :P**

**With that said please enjoy Chapter 3 of the Golden Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Family Calls**

* * *

><p>Sun was happily walking backwards in front of the girls while Blake and Yang argued. "Why didn't we just take your bike?"<p>

Yang sighed as she turned her head towards Blake, "Two reasons; one, after we fought Torchwick in the Paladin, I ended up having to take it to the shop for repairs. I still haven't gotten it back yet. Secondly there's three of us, my bike can only fit two."

"Then we could have just left Sun behind!"

"Hey!" Sun stopped and stared 'seriously' at Blake. "You can't still be mad about me being outside your window again?"

Blake brushed past him only to have her arm grabbed by Yang. "What's really bothering you? You know I want to help you."

Blake glared at Yang for a long moment before she sighed deeply and said, "I can't help but feel… that… that Torchwick wasn't the only one."

Yang released her grip on Blake and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel it? I mean sure Neo escaped and all but I don't think either of them were actually in charge. And then there was that glass girl that Ruby fought in the Communications tower. We still have no idea who she is or even what she was doing there!"

"Blake… you're doing it again. You can't run yourself haggard over this. We'll catch whoever that was before you know it, but until then you have to take it slow. We'll deal with whatever comes when it comes. Besides…" Yang leaned closer to Blake in order to whisper in her ear. "You really should spend more time with Sun and me."

Blushing furiously, Blake started walking again, pushing Sun aside for the second time.

Sun hung back next to Yang for a moment then asked, "What did you say to her?"

Yang gave a mocking smile and swung a playful punch at him and said, "Woman's secret." She walked off pulling Sun along with her, letting him wonder what she meant.

* * *

><p>"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Weiss was standing above Ruby who was currently staring at the ceiling in a daze.<p>

"No more…" Ruby curled up into a fetal position, gently rocking herself back and forth. "No more… homework…"

"You can't be serious. Would you rather be back fighting all those Grimm?" The look on Ruby's face clearly stated that she'd rather do just that. "Alright, maybe not the best example."

With that Ruby collapsed back onto the floor as Weiss' scroll began to ring repeatedly. Upon picking it up she nearly dropped it in disgust. It was her older sister, Winter Schnee.

Acting quickly Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hood and unceremoniously threw her out of the room. Before Ruby had time to react, she was stuck in the hallway staring at a locked door.

With a sad sigh and a fake smile she answered, "Good evening, Winter. What can I do for you?"

A cold piercing stare and an angry scowl greeted her, "Father may be willing to overlook your 'checking' the confidential shipping records in light of the White Fang's recent decline. However I don't agree with you sharing corporate secrets with filthy commoners. Though you may be able to regain my… decent opinion of you if you would assist in a rather important matter."

In forced politeness, "What do you need, Winter?"

"Thanks to Ironwood taking over the upcoming tournament ceremonies and security, the Schnee Dust Corporation has been asked to assist in the opening ceremony. The centerpiece will be arriving later today. You and our cousin, Shara, are to handle any and all complications until I arrive the day of the tournament. Understand?"

"Really, Shara is coming?"

"I said do you understand? I don't have any time to deal with any of your idiotic questions!"

"I-I understand, Winter. We'll take care of the centerpiece."

"You'd better, I shouldn't have to remind you of what happens to those who fail me. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting with the Atlas Defense Corps." With that Winter hung up and Weiss collapsed with a sigh on her bed.

A knock on the door interrupted her relief, "Weiss… can I come back in yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>So then... Shara is a character of my own invention, I haven't decided how important she'll be in the future or how often she'll appear but for now she's important. Also that was my interpretation of the relationship between Weiss and hey older(?) sister. My assumption is based on how reluctant she was to speak to the rest of her family in the communications tower.<strong>

**The next chapter should come out before Christmas as well... Possibly on the Winter Solstice. Though that is purely coincidence, I don't think my next chapter has much connection to Winter at all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4**

**Revelations**

* * *

><p>Yang, Blake, and Sun were standing outside a night club in a darker part of the city. It was fairly obvious that the club hadn't opened yet and probably wouldn't for a few hours. Two guards were sweeping outside while another cleaned windows. They looked incredibly focused on such simple tasks, they were obviously waiting for something.<p>

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Blake spoke up, "How do you even find these places?"  
>Yang scratched the back of her head, "Well last time I was here was with Neptune when we were looking for Torchwick. As for the time before that… I don't really remember actually."<p>

Sun tapped Yang on her shoulder, "So how are we getting in if it's not even open?"

She smiled devilishly as she cracked her knuckles. "Just leave that little detail to me."

Blake grabbed her arm as she took a step towards the building. "We are not going to blow a hole in the side of the club."

"Oh come on! You know it'll be fun!" The look on Blake's face easily told Yang no. "Alright, fine. What do you suggest then?"

"We could go through the roof." Blake pointed to a ladder on the side of the building.

"How is that any better!"

"It's not destruction of property at least! Hey wait… where did Sun go?"

After listening back and forth to Yang Blake's bickering, Sun Wukong, rather uncharacteristically, walked over to the front door to the watching guards.

Yang and Blake watched dumbfounded from around the corner, as he was let in by one of Junior's henchmen.

* * *

><p>Inside the club Junior's henchmen were carefully setting the place up for what seemed to be an important party. Junior himself was at his usual place behind the bar cleaning the various glasses.<p>

Sun was escorted over to Junior by two of his henchmen. Junior looked him over and said, "We don't see many Faunus here… What do you want?"

Sun crossed his arms and said, "Information. I want to know**-**"

Junior held up a hand. "The last time someone came to me asking for information, she ended up destroying half of my bar. So you had better not be planning anything."

"Uh… Boss!"

Junior sighed, "What is** – **shit! Not again!"

Blake and Yang walked in with the guards giving them both a wide berth. Yang waved and said, "Hey Junior! Long time no see."

With a dejected sigh and depressed tone Junior asked, "What do you want this time, Blondie? I assume monkey boy here is with you too then."

"Oh relax, we only have a few questions."

He gestured for his henchmen to leave and sighed sadly, "What do you need to know? I already told you that I don't know anything else about Torchwick."

Yang put her hands on the bar counter and looked at him seriously, "I need to know everything you can tell me about the White Axis Rose."

Junior's eyes widened in shock and fear. "How do you know that name?"

Yang crossed her arms and smiled devilishly. "Heard it in history class actually.' Junior seemed to relax until Yang said, "But I saw the mark on Miltia a while back."

"Those days are past us. We have no idea what they're up to nor do we want to know. We left them back in Atlas eight years ago, and we have no desire to see them again."

Blake looked at him skeptically. "Then perhaps you could tell us a little more about their history. The books are a little… vague, when it comes to them."

"It started a hundred and fifty years ago by three of the most powerful families of that time. One the Axis family, has diminished to a shadow of their former strength. The White family ended up changing their names and still retain the same power and influence as they did back then, if not then even more. The last**-**"

Sun interrupted him, "What did the White family change their names to?"

"Think about it. What family has enough power to retain control of an organization that vile and manipulative?" Sensing no immediate answer coming Junior sighed and said, "The White family changed their last name to Schnee."

* * *

><p><strong>Personally I feel too sick to move right now. But I promised you all this chapter on the Winter Solstice, so hear it is. I hope to have the next one available on New Year's Eve day, so fingers crossed everyone. (If it does go up that day it will be before noon, so if it's not up by then it won't go up that day)<strong>

**So here's to hoping that you all enjoyed the Winter Solstice today. (For those of you who don't now, the Winter Solstice is the shortest day of the year with the longest night cycle.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing

**Alright so I was a day late. But to clarify my mind was off by a day. I kept thinking today was the yesterday and that the day before was actually the day before that... anyway, Here is chapter 5 and to be perfectly honest... I couldn't think of a good chapter name... Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Missing**

* * *

><p>Blake, Yang, and Sun stared at Junior in a shocked silence. "What's the matter with you three? You all look as if you got hit by a train."<p>

Sun looked at Blake and asked, "Do you think she knows?"

Blake snapped at him, "Of course she knows! It's her family!"

Yang grabbed Blake's shoulder gently, "We all have our secrets. How long did you keep your big secret from us?"

Blake just eyed Yang coldly while Junior stood up, "That's all the time I can give you. I have an important guest coming in an hour so I need you three to leave."

Blake was still shaking with rage but Sun and Yang helped her up. Yang turned towards Junior and said, "Thanks for the info."

As they walked towards the door Junior said, "Blondie, if you keep your little visits as quiet and calm as this one then you're welcome back anytime."

Yang waved as she walked out, somewhat happy that she hadn't blown a hole in the wall. Nobody noticed the small girl holding a parasol across the street, staring at them curiously.

* * *

><p>As Yang opened their dorm room door, Ruby leaped on top of her causing them both to tumble onto the floor.<p>

Ruby looked feral, especially with Zwei sitting happily in her hood. "No more…" Looking past Ruby, Yang noticed papers scattered across the room.

Blake, ignoring Ruby, walked briskly into the room. "Where's Weiss?"

Upon Ruby's continuation of grappling with Yang, which was keeping both of them from talking, Blake moved over to them and roughly pulled Ruby off of Yang. Zwei leaped to safety as Yang grabbed Blake's arm. "Blake! You've got to calm down!"

"No! This is to important!"

Surprising everyone in the room (including Zwei) Yang enveloped Blake in a large bear hug crushing the breath in her and her anger. "Better?" Yang asked as she released her.

"…Yeah." Blake absentmindedly started picking up the random pieces of paper strewn about the room while Ruby just looked on in confusion.

Yang tapped Ruby on her shoulder and asked, "Ruby do you have any idea where Weiss is?"

Ruby shook her head saying, "She left half an hour ago after she got a call on her scroll."

"Do you know what it was about?"

"No, she threw me out of the room… literally. Why?"

Blake answered before Yang could respond, "Because the Schnee family is in control of the White Axis Rose."

"WHAT!"

Yang sighed, "Oh relax. We were all thinking the same thing when we found out that Blake had been a member of the White Fang."

Blake stopped for a moment. She looked sad and seemed to be deep in thought. Slowly and solemnly she said, "You're right but what matters right now is that we find her."

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts and Ruby quickly opened the door. Pyrrha Nikos stood there with a bewildered expression as Zwei barreled into her.

Zwei easily knocked the surprised Pyrrha over, he happily began licking her face. Laughing and stuttering she attempted to push Zwei off of her only to end up laughing even harder. Carefully Yang picked up Zwei off of Pyrrha in order to let her catch her breath.

Shakily Pyrrha rose to her feet, "I didn't know that we could keep pets in the dorms." She stopped for a second then cautiously said, "Please don't tell Nora. I fear she'd try to keep an Ursa as a pet."

Ruby giggled, "Alright, though I think she'd rather have a Deathstalker. Don't you think?"

Pyrrha paled, "Please don't joke about that. I still see that one from the Emerald Forest in my dreams." She shivered. "It literally came out of nowhere. Plus it has so many legs…" She shivered again.

Blake shook her head, "What did you come here for, Pyrrha?"

"Oh, right. Do any of you know why Weiss is so upset? I passed her outside a little while ago, she looked like was really worried about something."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak only to have Yang quickly cover it with her hand. "Sorry, we don't know right now. But we do plan on finding out why." Blake nodded agreeing with Yang. "Did you happen to see where she was going?"

"She looked like she was heading towards the docks."

"Are sure she was going to the docks?" Blake looked rabid, probably thinking that Weiss was leaving entirely.

"Well I'm pretty sure at least, why?"

"Don't worry about it. We just need to talk to her."

Pyrrha didn't pry any deeper and watched the three of them leave a moment later, almost certainly heading for the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! (The more I get the faster you all get more chapters)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Shara Frost's Crystal

**So I should've posted this a while ago but I kept getting distracted so I apologize but here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Shara Frost's Crystal**

* * *

><p>Weiss stood on the edge of the docks as a large Schnee Dust Corporation cargo ship began pulling into the harbor. She couldn't help but smile; she hadn't seen her cousin, Shara, in five years. It had been during an annual party hosted by her father for Atlas' upper class and bureaucrats that the two of them had met. Weiss had hated those parties; there was no end to the false praise and hollow compliments sprouting from the mouths of pompous crooks and power-hungry bigots. But that night her cousins, who controlled the Vacuo branch of the Schnee Dust Corporation, had come to talk business with her father. It was thanks to this that Weiss met Shara Frost, her youngest cousin.<p>

Shara was two years younger than Weiss, making her the same age as Ruby. Shara was also a full head shorter than Weiss as well. She had long, pale blue hair that reached down to her waist, and she always wore a white lily in her hair. She was thin and had pale skin, most would describe her as sickly looking, and they wouldn't be entirely wrong. She suffered from a very weak immune system, meaning that she got sick easily and often. Her usual attire was a short white dress with no designs or special trimmings on it, just an innocent plain white. She had always looked like a small angel.

Weiss couldn't help but smile, as she saw Shara waving on the top deck. The cargo ship, Gold Dust, docked a moment later and various cranes began offloading large shipping containers, taking them to various locations along the Schnee's private pier. Despite being happy at Shara's arrival, Weiss couldn't but feel a little worried, the Gold Dust rarely ever docked for longer than an hour or two. It was meant to protect the Schnee family's most precious artifacts, yet Winter was planning on using the most precious object for a ceremony; a very public and open ceremony at that.

Her thoughts of unease quickly left her though as Shara ran along the gangway to reach Weiss. She practically tackled Weiss as she embraced her. "Wei! It's been so long!"

Weiss laughed as she patted her on the head, "Hey Shar, how've you been?

"Vacuo is so boring; all the other girls only want to talk about is when the next fashion line comes out. You'd think that they would want to talk about boys but no… It's just stupid clothes."

Weiss looked at her skeptically, "Have you been thinking about boys a lot lately?" Weiss smiled as she teased her.

Shara blushed, "Well actually there is this one guy back in Vacuo…" She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Anyway you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I got on that stupid boat, I've been having these horrible nightmares. Every night I hear screaming, every night I hear pleas for help, and last night I heard feral howling."

"That sounds horrible, but I am glad to see you again."

"Likewise. Oh! You have got to see the centerpiece, it's amazing!"

Armored vehicles were now pulling up to the side of the boat and Atlesium Knights were being powered on. Dockhands were rushing all over the place directing cranes towards the ships central cargo door. Machines whirled and clanged as the large hatch on the floor of the deck slid open and a metal platform began rising from its depth.

On that platform was quite possibly the world's largest Dust Crystal. It looked like a dark blue glacier, with large crystal obelisks jetting out from it around the top. At the point of each obelisk were chains coming out of the crystal probably for hoisting the crystal up.

Weiss stared at it in awe, "I've never actually seen it in person…"

Shara turned to Weiss with a huge grin. "Isn't it amazing! Winter said that protecting it will be the most important thing that we've ever done."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Really… Why do I get the feeling that you're leaving something out?"

Shara's grin quickly changed to an apologetic smile, "There may have been a threat or two on our lives, should anything bad happen to the crystal."

Weiss sighed as she looked at the crystal sadly, "Then I guess we'd better get started then." She knew what her older sister was capable of. People were only tools to her, and when a tool didn't do what she wanted, she'd get rid of it.

Family was no different to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So first thing I'd like to mention is that a little while ago I got a very funny email in my inbox when one of you started following me. The email subject was "A Demented Potato is now following you." I'm always happy to get new followers but that one made my day, so thank you for the funny email demented potato.<strong>

**Secondly I like to recommend the anime "No Game No Life" to you all. It may be short and a tad random but it is definitely funny and shows the obsessive side of us gamers.**

**Thirdly I know this chapter was short but I can guarantee you all that Chapter 8 is longer than any other chapter I have ever written.**

**Finally please leave a review telling me what you all think, Oh and welcome to the Dusk Brigade, Xyland Whitefire.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gold Dust

**Chapter 7**

**Gold Dust**

* * *

><p>Ruby, Blake, and Yang arrived on the pier only to see guards and mechs everywhere. A loudspeaker kept announcing that the docks were closed for the remainder of the day. In the distance they could see a large tarp-covered object that had to be at least twenty feet tall, the bulk of the guard forces seemed to be centered around it.<p>

"How are we supposed to find Weiss in all of this?" Ruby looked across the dock but everything was white. The Schnee Security Force were all wearing white armor, and the newly upgraded Atlesium Knights were made of a white alloy. Not to mention that Weiss' entire wardrobe consisted of only white clothing.

Blake shook her head, "At least we know she wasn't avoiding us, her family must've called her out here. Can either of you see the name of the ship back there?"

Yang squinted, "I think it says 'Gold Dust.' Why?"

"Just confirming a suspicion, that ship has more guards than almost any other Schnee facility. The only place that has more guards is their headquarters in Atlas. Anyway the White Fang has been trying for years to take that ship, but every raid they ever sent failed."

Off in the distance Blake saw two large black mechs appear on the deck of the ship. "Not those things again…" Yang and Blake turned towards Blake quizzically. "The two mechs on the boat, the last time I saw one of those things was right before I left the White Fang. It wasn't an easy fight."

Yang grabbed Blake in a friendly side hug smiling happily, "Relax. You're not here as a member of the White Fang, you're here as a friend of Weiss Schnee, an heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Blake smiled, "You're right. It feels good to hear it that way."

Ruby noticed some of the guards heading towards some brand new Paladins. "Even if we are Weiss' friends, I don't think that the guards will just let us in, and there are way too many of them for us to be able to sneak in."

Yang pulled Ruby to her other side, joining Blake in their strange line hug. "Ruby, I'm sure you're just overreacting. It's not like they're going to shoot us on sight or something." 

* * *

><p>Adam Taurus stood pacing in a warehouse far from the water. "How long do we have to wait? We've never had such a great chance to attack the 'Gold Dust' before. Why are you wasting it?"<p>

"Patience, Adam." Cinder Fall sat comfortably on a nearby couch holding a strange black scroll. "With this, you won't have to worry about a thing."

Adam crossed his arms and looked at her menacingly. "Are you going to fill me in on the whole plan yet?"

"All will be revealed in due time." Just then the warehouse door slid open as Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black entered wearing the standard Schnee Security Force armor. "I trust that all of the transmitters are in place?"

Emerald nodded while Mercury smiled and said, "Every last one is in place and ready to go. We were even able to convince this little girl with blue hair to help us with one of them. But don't worry, we had the helmets on, no one ever saw our faces."

Adam cut in, "What transmitters? I thought we were sneaking in and blowing the place sky high."

"Relax. This is merely the opening act for a much bigger show." Cinder smiled venomously as she pressed a few buttons on her black scroll. "We'll strike a crippling blow to the Schnee Company while not losing a single one of our soldiers."

Adam looked at her quizzically, not fully trusting her but knowing full well that she'd deliver on her promises. One way or another.


	8. Chapter 8: Shatter

**So I've got a few things to say right now...**

**First it is with a solemn heart that I say that Monty Oum, the creater of RWBY, has passed away as of yesterday. I do not know how this will effect the future of RWBY nor do I really care. I am truly sorry to see such a great mind leave us all.**

**Secondly I will be uploading chapters nine and ten as well today, and I'll have a small important announcement at the end of chapter 10... (It's more bad news)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Shatter**

* * *

><p>Weiss turned to Shara, "What did Winter tell you? All I know is that we're supposed to keep an eye on the centerpiece."<p>

"Winter said that this giant Dust crystal is the symbol of the Schnee family, stating that we possess more power than ability than anyone else. Its mere existence is enough to scare away many of our enemies."

Weiss held up a hand. "I guess she really gave you an earful. Anyway I meant any instructions. Did she say anything specific about what to watch out for or what to do with it?"

Shara shook her head. "She said that there wouldn't be too much to worry about since the White Fang took such a hit, though she did send a lot of mechs."

Suddenly a loud screeching noise split the air. With it almost all of the mechs seemed to malfunction as they began to grab weapons. Weiss and Shara looked on in disbelief as they began firing upon the security force.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ruby, Blake, and Yang were arguing with the Harbor Master, trying to get access to the docks.<p>

"But you have to let us in!" Ruby was pleading big puppy dog eyes.

The Harbor Master shook his head, "I don't care if you are huntresses! I am under strict orders not to let anyone onto the docks unless they're Schnee company employees. Now please leave before I have to call security!"

The boat house shook as explosions and gunfire was suddenly heard outside. A portion of the roof came down and knocked out the Harbor Master, allowing the girls easy access to the docks.

They quickly ran through the door only to be greeted by a scene of mass chaos and confusion. Guards were scrambling around trying to find weapons while the Atlesium Knights mercilessly attacked them with guns, swords, and anything they could grab. Closer to the water was a dime of ice, large enough to hold two or three people, was under heavy assault as multiple Knights fired at it repeatedly, Small packets of guards were attempting to regroup in order to form a more cohesive fighting force but were meeting to much resistance in order to get closer together. Two of the three Paladin units were active, but they were fighting one other, it seemed like one of the Knights had managed to pilot one. Lastly the two spider-like robots were launching explosives at the giant tarp covered mound.

Blake and Yang stared at the chaos in confusion until Ruby came up with a plan. "Yang see if you can help the guards regroup, Blake take a Paladin and see what you can do. I'm gonna see if I can find Weiss."

Blake and Yang nodded in agreement. Yang vaulted over a railing and ran fist first into a group of mechs that were firing at a group of four guards. Robotic limbs flew into the air in every direction, as Yang attacked the Knights. Blake began leaping towards the Paladin shooting and slashing any mech that got in her way using her Gambol Shroud. Ruby, meanwhile, launched herself across the pier using the recoil from her Crescent Rose's gunshot, hoping to find Weiss in the dome of ice.

* * *

><p>Adam Taurus watched the video feed with mild surprise. He hadn't expected Cinder to take control of every mech in the harbor. But what really caught his attention was a girl dressed in black leaping across the pier expertly… nimbly… like a cat. He smiled; this may be more interesting than he thought.<p>

Cinder misinterpreted Adam's smile as him being happy that someone was interfering with her plans. She shrugged; it made no difference as to what happens here. Destroying the crystal was only to excite the remainder of the White Fang. The real act was in several different warehouses across the docks.

As an afterthought she hit a few more buttons on the black scroll. One of the Spider Drones stopped firing at the covered object and began moving towards the Paladin mechs, as another screech filled the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Blake was having an extremely hard time trying to figure out how to operate the Paladin. She had, at least, figured out how to turn on the external cameras. She could see that Yang now led a group of almost twenty guards in an ambitious assault on any group of Knights they could see, Blake chuckled to herself, it wasn't hard to imagine that Yang's kill count was probably higher than all of the guards combined.<p>

Ruby was nearly at the ice dome and there was a path of destroyed robots behind her.

She heard a loud screech and began to panic as one of the Spider Drones barreled towards her. She began to pulling levers and pushing buttons frantically, tying to do something to stop the giant mech.

* * *

><p>Adam, seeing Blake's Paladin mech flailing about, turned to Cinder. "Stop the drone." At this Cinder raised an eyebrow while Emerald and Mercury assumed fighting stances, ready to attack should Adam betray them. "I can convince her to join us. I'm certain of it."<p>

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other skeptically. Cinder smiled. Why not? We could always use another pawn. Oh, but Adam."

"What's the catch?"

"If she refuses then you will have to kill her yourself, understand?"

Adam nodded confidently, he knew he could convince Blake to rejoin him, he just needed a chance.

Satisfied, Cinder redirected the Spider Drone back towards the crystal.

* * *

><p>Blake stared at the retreating drone in shock. The fumbling Paladin would have been easy prey… Why had it decided to leave her alone?<p>

She shook herself, now wasn't the time to worry about that.

* * *

><p>Ruby was launching across the dock at an insane pace, leaving a trail of destroyed Knight Mechs behind her. Though some had managed to dive out of the way, a handful were scrambling around missing heads or arms.<p>

Glancing to her side, Ruby saw to her absolute amazement that the tarp was nothing but tattered fabric now, revealing the largest dust crystal she had ever seen. Though there were cracks reaching across most of its surface.

Just then she crashed into the dome of ice…

* * *

><p>Weiss winced within the ice dome, the attack had been completely unexpected. She hadn't been prepared for the attack so the first few bullets had made it past her before she could create the dome to protect Shara and herself. Shara had fainted and was on the ground a few inches behind Weiss, she wasn't hurt… just terrified. Weiss on the other hand was hurt, a bullet had grazed her side and she was bleeding. It was taking every ounce of strength she had just to keep the ice dome up.<p>

Something collided with the dome cracking it. Weiss panicking, created a new wall between Shara and herself, then readied herself for an attack that would drain the last of her strength. A large dark blue rune appeared in front of her, and she pushed with every ounce of strength she had.

* * *

><p>Ruby was sent flying through the air as the wall of the ice dome exploded. Briefly she saw Weiss fall to her knees after the wall fell.<p>

And with a pained gasp Ruby collided with the already heavily damaged crystal. Gasping for air, she landed on the ground painfully.

Weiss watched in despair as the cracks on the crystal quickly spread even farther along the rest of the crystal.

The ground shook as the crystal exploded. Lightning, flames, and streaks of darkness flew through the air in every direction.

* * *

><p>Cinder smiled at the impressive display that the crystal's destruction brought. She hit a few more buttons on the black scroll and watched as the transmitters detonated, getting rid of any evidence as to how the Mechs lost control.<p>

But as the smoke and light faded, she frowned. In the middle of where the crystal was there was a mysterious dark figure.


	9. Chapter 9: Wolf Among Us

**Chapter 9**

**Wolf Among Us**

* * *

><p>Ruby awoke with a start glancing around trying to figure out where she was. There were short metal framed beds organized neatly in the room. She could see Weiss lying down across from her with thick bandages wrapped around her side. On a chair sitting next to Weiss was a small girl with long blue hair sleeping. And on a bed next to Ruby was a strange boy with dark black hair and furry black wolf ears, but the strangest thing about him was that he was tied to the bed. Large leather bands were securely tightened around him.<p>

Wincing Ruby sat up, only to notice the various bandages wrapped around her arms and sides.

"At least you can move."

Ruby looked towards the boy in shock; she hadn't realized that he was awake. His golden eyes gleamed in the otherwise dark room. "Umm…sorry?"

He shook his head, or at least he tried to."Don't be, it's my fault…or at least I think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know what happened. But I just woke up here all tied up, so I must've done something wrong…right?"

Ruby frowned, "Do you mean that you don't remember anything?"

"Pretty much, though I can remember like fleeting glances…but…Ow…" Ruby looked at him quizzically. "Sorry. It's just that when I try to think about before my head starts to hurt."

"Well, What can you remember?"

"I remember a couple of different things…like running…" He clenched his fists as his face contorted in pain. "And there was a…man…with-with white hair laughing." He gasped and began breathing heavily.

Just then Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch walked into the room.

"Good to see you're awake Ms. Rose. Do you think you could tell us anything about what happened on the pier yesterday?"

"Glynda relax, we can ask her later when she's not bedridden."

Ruby shook her head. "No, it's okay. We were looking for Weiss when all the mechs started acting crazy. Yang was helping the guards and Blake was piloting a paladin while I was looking for Weiss."

"It's the same story the others are telling us, Glynda. I don't think you're going to find anything else by questioning another injured girl."

Glynda sighed, "I suppose you're righ-"

"Umm… excuse me?" All three of them turned to look at the boy tied to the bed. "Could someone please tell me why I'm tied to this bed?"

Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other for a moment before Glynda turned back to him and said, "At the moment, no. Your appearance at the docks raised too many questions." After a short pause she added, "Not to mention, no one knows who you are."

He stared at Glynda and Ozpin for a full minute of awkward silence before he said, "Aurum Val'Noir, and that's about the only thing I can remember."

There was yet another long silence before Ozpin said, "Amnesia?" Aurum nodded. "Could you tell us what the last thing you remember is? A date perhaps?"

He shook his head, "Just a man with white hair laughing. And a feeling… of being cold."

Ozpin turned towards Glynda and shrugged. Glynda stared at him in shock, "You can't be serious! The Council said-"

"The Council says a lot of things." Ozpin turned back to face Ruby and Aurum. "Let me fill you both in on the rest of the events on the docks. Before you were knocked unconscious, Ruby, you collided with the giant dust crystal. Now I wouldn't say that it was your fault but when you crashed into it, it shattered or exploded I should say."

Ruby groaned, "Weiss is gonna kill me…"

"Actually you probably saved her life. When the crystal exploded, all of the security mechs returned to normal. Regardless when the smoke cleared Blake found Aurum buried under some of the remnants of the crystal."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Aurum looked confused and angry.

"Ironwood believes that you were somehow involved in the attack. I believe, however, that you were frozen in that crystal." A look of sheer panic crossed Aurum's face as Ozpin continued. "Ironwood and the Council say that you shouldn't be released until you've been questioned." At this Ozpin smiled, "I believe that this concludes my questioning."

"Ozpin you can't be serious. The Council is angry enough at us."

"Relax, so long as he spends his time here at the academy, they won't complain. So, if you'd please."

Glynda sighed and took out her wand. She waved it at Aurum's bed and the bindings began undoing themselves.

As the last binding unwound itself, Aurum leaped up and stretched. His wolf ears twitched as he moved, he seemed to have fangs as well. He was also pretty tall, almost six feet, and despite being muscular he was also pretty skinny.

"Now then," Ozpin clapped his hands, "Aurum, how old are you?" At his quizzical look, Ozpin said, "Well I need to know what classes to put you in don't I?"

Aurum stared at him, the surprise evident in his eyes. "Six-sixteen."

"Perfect! You'll fit right in with the other freshman." Glynda looked at Ozpin in despair. Ozpin ignored the look and addressed Ruby. "I trust I can count on you to help him in his classes?"

"Wha! Uh..sure?"

Ozpin smiled, "Excellent. Now then, Ruby you'll be stuck in here for another day at least.: Ruby groaned. "Those were the nurse's orders, not mine. Unfortunately Ms. Schnee has yet to wake up, so I hope that you could fill her in on everything happening once she does. And finally if you would follow me Aurum, we can get everything settled."


	10. Chapter 10: New Student

**Chapter 10**

**New Student**

* * *

><p>Hours after Ozpin, Glynda, and Aurum had left, Weiss woke up. Ruby attempted to explain what she could while both Weiss and the small girl next to her, (who introduced herself as Shara Frost), looked more worried than angry. Both of them were too busy worrying about what Winter would do to them, and didn't hear Ruby as she tried to tell them about Aurum and where he came from.<p>

* * *

><p>Aurum looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. "Alright, I like the uniform. What next?"<p>

"Black and gold suit you well." To which Aurum only nodded. "Well then, usually freshman undergo an initiation test where students are then placed into four-member teams. But you're a special case."

"Well what do you need me to do?"

"While you won't be eligible to join a team officially, the Council probably won't allow it, we could place you with one temporarily. That is, of course, after you pass a little test."

* * *

><p>Team RWBY sat in their dorm room, all of them with their thoughts running wildly. Weiss was still worrying about what Winter would do to Shara and her. Blake was wondering about what had caused the drone to stop its attack on her, while both Ruby and Yang were curious about Aurum, who Yang had 'officially' nicknamed 'Wolf Boy.'<p>

"Sooo…" Yang stared at everyone awkwardly but before she could continue Weiss spoke up.

"What did you guys find out about the White Axis Rose?" She shifted uncomfortably only to wince. Her wounds were still somewhat fresh and she was only releases from the medical ward because she had promised to take it easy.

"We know that the Schnee family were in charge. But you left…just like I did." Blake looked at Weiss apologetically.

"Is anyone else curious as to why Wolf Boy was frozen in that crystal?" Yang interrupted Blake and Weiss' 'heartfelt' moment.

Weiss looked at Yang in confusion, "There was a what?"

Ruby turned to Weiss equally confused. "I told you when you woke up, remember?" Seeing Weiss' helpless/false confident expression she repeated herself. "When the crystal exploded Blake found him in the rubble. He can't remember much other than his name." Weiss wore a confused expression that Ruby was quick to question. "What's wrong?"

"My grandfather, used to say that he found that crystal almost a hundred years ago… Wouldn't that make him more than a hundred years old?"

The girls were quiet for a moment before Yang said, "Well he looks sixteen, so who cares."

"But still if he starts to remember, imagine the shock he'll feel when he realizes that everyone he ever knew is gone…"

The others nodded their agreement before being interrupted by the sound of frantic running in the hallway. The four leaned their heads out and saw Team JNPR rounding a corner at high speed. Another student was walking, considerably calmer, in the same direction. Team RWBY quickly cornered him.

"Where's everyone running off too?"

The boy, terrified of the four powerful girls, quickly said, "Professor Ozpin has arranged some kind of test in the arena for a new student."

The girls looked at each other panicked and quickly ran off towards the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am sorry to tell you all that this story The Golden Rose, will be entering a state of Hiatus indefinitely. I wish to return to writing my original series for a while so this will be on the back burner for a while. That is all. Sorry ^_^<strong>


End file.
